CATS Song Fics by myself and my friends
by EtcyEtcy
Summary: Just a bunch of CATS Song Fics my friends and I fixed up... only one right now, though...


I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
Hope it's over when I open them   
  
Rumpleteazer lies in a tree outside Victoria Grove. She had always lived there, since she was found on the street…  
but the humans didn't care much for her… because of her stealing habbits… She wondered how long it all would  
last. She didn't want to live any more. No one was there for her anymore… well, not including her one friend,  
Mungojerrie. She closed her eyes. Maybe she should work full time for Macavity… stop being a Jellicle…  
no one there really cares for her or Mungojerrie anyways… She thought of how life could be… should be…   
everyone love her… and accepting her… she smiled at the dream she had started. She then opened her eyes again,   
and her smile faded… she was still outside Victoria Grove, and still longing for everything to be like it was once   
before…  
  
I want the things that I had before   
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
I wish I could count to ten   
Make everything be wonderful again   
  
She was still outside Victoria Grove, and still longing for everything to be like it was once before… She had such   
a charmed life before… her and Mungojerrie both… but then Mungojerrie started working for Macavity… so she  
joined him… and then all her old friends turned on her… She longed for the times before she even knew of   
Macavity…  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad   
Will figure out why they get so mad   
Hear them scream, I hear them fight   
They say bad words that make me wanna cry   
  
She almost feared the other cats now… especially the adult ones… like Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Cassandra…   
they all ridicule her now… and keep the kittens away from her… She had overheard them discuss what to do   
with her and Mungojerrie… They argued over how to punish them, what to do with them… she scarcely went   
to the junkyard since then…  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream of angels who make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
  
Every night, when she curls up beside Mungojerrie, she tells him about how she hates their life… how she fears   
everyone… and how she asks the Everlasting Cat every night to take them away from this horrible life… And  
he comforts her, nuzzles her, and tells her about how everything will be someday as she drifts to sleep…  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world's so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
Rumpleteazer tries her best to believe that Mungojerrie's words are true… but on a few occasions… she had  
noticed, late at night, when he thought she had fallen asleep… his quiet sobs, and his murmurs of how he must  
make everything right again… for her…  
  
Na na na na na na na   
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
I go to school and I run and play   
I tell the kids that it's all okay   
I like to laugh so my friends won't know   
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home   
  
Whenever she does go to the Junkyard, she finds places to meet her remaining friends. Jemima, Etcetera,  
Victoria, and Electra find her, and they talk to her for quite a while. She tells them how wonderful life   
outside the Junkyard is. How wonderful her humans were, and how luxurious and pampered her life is. She   
tells jokes, and laughs, and acts cheery until Jellylorum or Jennyanydots yells for them. Once they scatter,  
whispering their goodbyes, she sneaks out of the junkyard, and looks for Mungojerrie. She doesn't want  
to return to Victoria Grove… to her non-caring humans…  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes   
I make believe that I have a new life   
I don't believe you when you say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
  
She returns to the tree beside Victoria Grove. It had very easily become her favorite place. She imagined   
once again how it could be for her and her mate. How she hopes his words would someday ring true for  
both of them… but she knows, deep down, that life could never be good again for them…   
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world is so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
Mungojerrie climes up beside her, and she tells him how she knows it will never be wonderful again… He   
nuzzles her, and whispers that tomorrow is the Jellicle Ball, and they will make an entrance, and everything   
will work out… somehow…  
  
I don't wanna hear you say   
That I will understand someday   
  
They made a grand entrance, sneaking in, and even managing to sing a rather up beat song rather loudly   
without being noticed by the frightened Jellicles. But, once done, they were surrounded, and caught by   
the Jellicles… they took the things they had brought with them from home… and the only thing that saved   
them was the entrance of Old Deuteronomy…  
  
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna hear you say   
You both have grown in a different way   
  
Old Deuteronomy didn't acknowledge their presence, which they figured was for their benefit… They   
even disguised themselves as a peke and a pollicle and acted in the performance for him…  
  
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna meet your friends   
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just wanna my life to be the same   
Just like it used to be  
  
Everything was going wonderful, they danced in the Jellicle ball, and everyone was too caught up in their  
own activities that they didn't realize that Rumpleteazer have even lead her own dance… This is how she   
wanted life to be… not like it was before… she did not want to start again with her old, horrible life after tonight  
… The night proceded to be wonderful, subtracting the cat-napping of Old Deuteronomy, but a spectacular black  
and white kitten brought him back… Old Deuteronomy was about to announce who would go to the heavy side  
layer… everyone went quiet… and Mistoffelees turned around swiftly…  
  
Somedays I hate everything   
I hate everything   
Everyone and everything   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
A new cat she had never seen before entered the Junkyard… She must have been beautiful once. Her eyes looked  
full of pain and longing… but all the Jellicles kept their distance from her… Rumpleteazer wondered why. She  
looked at Mungojerrie in wonder. He was as worried about the older queen as Rumpleteazer… He got up, and   
began walking toward the queen, but a swift, cold glance from Jennyanydots made him walk right past her.  
Rumpleteazer ran after him. They had realized that they had stayed… it was only a matter of time before   
Old Deuteronomy would punish them... maybe banish them from the Junkyard forever… A single tear rolled   
down Rumpleteazer's cheek she threw herself into Mungojerrie's arms and cried…  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful no  
w   
The torn queen Grizabella sang a haunting melody, telling all the Jellicles of her tragic tale. Rumpleteazer lifted her head…  
she knew what the queen had gone through… she took a few steps toward her… the queen fell to the ground, exhausted.  
Rumpleteazer looked at her, horrified, hoping for her well being. She then heard a high soprano voice ring out from the   
silence. She quickly looked up. There, on top of the old ford, was Jemima, singing with all her hear, all her soul, and  
Grizabella got up and joined in. When Jemima dropped out of the song, she looked down at Rumpleteazer… she was  
telling her friend, that the tribe would accept Grizabella, as they would her and her mate… and everything would finally  
be wonderful for the three of them… 


End file.
